Fifty Each
by Noreht
Summary: Bevin/Kenji "It wasn't fifty messages!" "It was fifty each." Ben keeps leaving Kevin messages, but he can't seem to ever get up the nerve to tell Kevin what he's calling about. Might get a little raunchy later. BEWARE: THERE BE GAYNESS IN THIS FIC.
1. The Messages

**Title:** Fifty Each

**Alternate Story Title:** Phones Calls Are Too Impersonal

**Chapter Title:** The Messages

**Alternate Chapter Title:** I Need To Talk To You, But I'm Too Nervous

**Summary:** "It wasn't fifty messages!" "It was fifty each." Ben keeps leaving Kevin messages, but he can't seem to ever get up the nerve to tell Kevin what he's calling about.

**Pairings(s):** Kenji/Bevin

**Rating:** T. May change later.

**Warning(s):** GAYNESS/MALExMALE relationships; Might get a little (read: very) raunchy later on.

----------x-----------

"It wasn't fifty messages!"

"It was fifty each." Kevin gave him that odd glare-stare-look that seemed to have become hi permanent expression.

Ben rolled his eyes.

Kevin failed to mention that he'd gotten the messages first.

And that he'd actually gotten fifty-one.

.

And what the last message had said.

----------x-----------

"Hey Kevin… It's Ben. Again. Sorry for calling you so many times, but I still can't find you. I need to talk to you, okay? About… something important. Call me… Please. I really, really, _really_ need to talk to you." Kevin heard the sound of a breath being taken, as though Ben had something more to say but couldn't figure out how to word it. Finally, there was a sigh. "See ya, Kev."

Kevin growled and snapped his phone shut. "Only Gwen calls me that."

----------x-----------

Kevin rolled his eyes and offered the cousins a ride home. They thanked him and climbed into the Camaro. Kevin took something of a back route from the park back to their houses that landed them at Gwen's place first. She seemed a bit confused but thanked Kevin and clambered out. Ben looked rather startled by this development as well, but when Kevin took him somewhere quite a distance from his place, he appeared absolutely bewildered.

"K-Kevin?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"You said yourself in that message that you wanted to talk to me. Alone. So spill."

Ben blushed and remained silent, pondering the wisdom of that last call now that it had come back and bit him in the ass.

Kevin rolled his eyes (again) and said, "Out with it, Benji. I don't actually have all night, ya'know."

Ben laughed and shrugged nervously. "You'd laugh," he told Kevin. "I don't know why I wanted to tell you in the first place, you'll just make even more fun of me than you do already."

"I won't, Benji, I promise." Kevin sighed mentally. This one was worse than a 13-year-old girl sometimes.

"No, really, it's nothing," Ben said, trying to quietly open the door of the car. The latch came undone rather more loudly than Ben would have liked, so he shoved the door open, jumped out, said, "See ya later, Kevin," and ran off.

"I have a car, Tennyson…" Kevin sighed and shrugged it off. If the kid didn't want to talk, it wasn't his problem.

Except that he would probably drive himself insane trying to figure out what Ben had wanted to tell him, and why the kid had trusted _him_ over Gwen, who, incidentally, was his _cousin_.

"Whatever. If he wants to talk, fine. If he doesn't, fine." Kevin turned the car around and started driving back to his apartment (1).

Then it started raining.

----------x-----------

**SOMEONE KILL ME NAO PLZ. I seriously deserve to die. I'M SO SORRY I'M A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING AND THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A YEAR BUT… I don't even know. I just kind of… lost it. That spark, I mean, the thing that makes me love/want to writing/write. (Yes, I realize that was ridiculously confusing. Bear with me, it's midnight and I'm tired.) People roll their eyes a lot in this, don't they? I tried to stop having them do that so much after I noticed… I'm not bothering to re-read and see if it worked. LOL.**

**Um, also: I'm in the process of switching from one computer to another, so I've temporarily "lost" some of the stories I was working on, but I'm just gonna re-plug-in the computer with the stories on it and e-mail them to myself. So yeah. Just so you know. 8D**

**Anyway. So. Ya wanna know something cool? I wrote from "Kevin rolled his eyes and offered the cousins a ride home" to "This one was worse than a 13-year-old girl sometimes" on my friend's iPod… that I've kind of stolen from her since she hasn't had it in like three weeks. BUT ANYWAY. It was really fun to write on it, I'm not gonna lie. LOL. Anyway.**

**Review? 'Cause I feel like I'm all rusty and out-of-practice. So yeah.**

**(1) No, I don't know where Kevin lives. I just figure he has an actual, ya'know, apartment/flat/condo or something since I've heard references to him "having a party at his place." So yeah.**

**P.S. I say "So yeah" and "Anyway" waaaaaaaay too often. D8  
P.P.S Over-italicizing fail is FAIL. DDDD8  
P.P.P.S Sorry about the period in the first section, FF won't let me have an extra line there otherwise. DX**


	2. The Rain

**Title:** Fifty Each  
**Alternate Story Title:** Phones Calls Are Too Impersonal  
**Chapter Title:** The Rain  
**Alternate Chapter Title:** Well, Crap. It's Raining.  
**Summary:** "It wasn't fifty messages!" "It was fifty each." Ben keeps leaving Kevin messages, but he can't seem to ever get up the nerve to tell Kevin what he's calling about.  
**Pairings(s):** Kenji/Bevin  
**Rating:** T. May change later.  
**Warning(s):** GAYNESS/MALExMALE relationships; Might get a little (read: very) raunchy later on.

----------x-----------

Kevin spewed a few choice expletives and spun the car around, speeding after Ben. They had been parked far enough from the teen's house that Ben could easily catch a cold, if not something worse, before reaching home. If anyone had asked him why he was so worried, he would have said that it was because Gwen would be pissed at him if he "let" Ben get sick.

But deep down, he wasn't so sure of that.

----------x-----------

Ben shivered as he walked, slower and slower, towards his house. He cursed his own stupidity. If he had stayed in the Camaro with Kevin, he probably could have staved off any questions the older teen might have had, AND he would still be nice and warm and SAFE. And with Kevin, which always made everything better. He grinned at the thought and warmed slightly. But not enough to keep away the sickness he was sure he was catching.

----------x-----------

Kevin swore when he found Ben a few minutes later. The boy was shivering and looked like he couldn't decide whether to wrap his arms around himself or shove them as far into his pockets as they would go. In the end, he choose the pockets, which allowed Kevin a better look at the brunette... who looked remarkably like a cross between a wet cat and an extraordinarily fluffy Shi Tzu (1). Kevin pulled over and popped open the passenger door.

"Hop in, Tennyson. It's too cold for you to walk."

Ben jumped, startled, and blushed down at Kevin. He attempted a smile and slid into the seat.  
Kevin decided to skip all of the awkwardness and drove Ben directly home. After seeing the typical "Oh my poor baby how did you get this way" greeting from Mrs. Tennyson, he shot a quick grin at Ben and left.

----------x-----------

Ben shivered and wrapped the blankets even more tightly around his slim figure. His mother anxiously pressed her hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

"That's it!" she declared. "You, young man, are staying home from school tomorrow, and that is final. Was this that ruffian Kevin's fault? If so, I fully expect him to stay home and care for you."

Ben considered pointing out that he had gotten out of the car of his own free will, and that Kevin also had school the next day, but decided against it.

_Besides,_ he reasoned, _this could be the perfect chance for me to tell him..._


	3. Babysitting

**Title:** Fifty Each  
**Alternate Story Title:** Phones Calls Are Too Impersonal  
**Chapter Title:** Babysitting  
**Alternate Chapter Title:** Chicken Noodles Soup and Girl Scout Cookies  
**Summary:** "It wasn't fifty messages!" "It was fifty each." Ben keeps leaving Kevin messages, but he can't seem to ever get up the nerve to tell Kevin what he's calling about.  
**Pairings(s):** Kenji/Bevin  
**Rating:** T. May change later.  
**Warning(s):** GAYNESS/MALExMALE relationships; Might get a little (read: very) raunchy later on.

----------x-----------

Kevin glanced over at the nightstand as his phone buzzed (1), then decided to ignore it. He sighed when it buzzed again, and when it buzzed the third time he finally picked up…

To a rather P.O'ed Ben. "Damnit, Kevin, if you would just answer your phone on the first ring like normal people—"

Kevin arched an eyebrow and said "Like you ever answer on the first ring."

Ben seethed. "Hardly. The point. Now then, my mom is standing over my bed watching me make this phone call because she's basically grounding you for getting me sick. Shut up, Kevin."

"I haven't said anything yet…"

"So you have to stay home—or, ya'know, here—from school tomorrow and take care of me. And I'm only channeling my mom here, so don't yell at me."

"Okay."

"…What?"

"I said okay. You really think I'd complain about having to miss school? Even taking care of you beats going to that hellhole."

Ben drew in a breath. Let it out. "Oh. Well. Okay then. I think Mom kind of expects you to come over here right now… She's pretty ticked."

Kevin sighed. "Fine. I'll be over in a minute."

"Oh. Um. Alright then. Bye."

"See ya in a few, Benji."

"Don't call me—!"

The line went dead. Kevin grinned at the phone, satisfied that he'd managed to get in the last word. "See ya in a few, Benji," he repeated, then grabbed his keys off of the same nightstand that his phone had been on. He was almost out the door—in fact, the door was open and his right foot had been put outside—before he realized what he'd forgotten.

"Whoops," he snickered, turning from the blushing neighbor girl and going back to grab his shirts from the bedroom floor.

----------x-----------

Ben was lying in bed in the same state Kevin had been in before leaving his apartment, which for some reason Kevin found absolutely fascinating. It wasn't like he hadn't seen the boy shirtless before—his mind flashed to Max Tennyson's fishing hole—but this was somehow different. Ben rolled his eyes and said "My mom's in the kitchen waiting for you. Most of her guests use the front door, and when said door is locked, most of her guests have to knock." He glanced pointedly at Kevin's still-metallic hand.

"Oh. Okay." Kevin backed out of the room, turned, and went to find Mrs. Tennyson, metal sliding from his hand. He found her where Ben had said she would be, but the bowl of chicken noodle soup in her hands was slightly unexpected. As was the gigantic grin on her face.

She thrust the bowl into his hands, saying, "Oooh, I knew there was something special between you and my son. Now, you will take proper care of him, and if any harm comes to him in any way, I will find out where you live, sneak into your room in the middle of the night, and force you to eat your own severed testicles. Are we clear?" (2)

Kevin gulped and nodded. There were very few things Kevin Ethan Levin was afraid of. He'd been to the Null Void, after all, and once you've been there, things sort of stop being scary (not that Kevin had ever been afraid of anything, _ever_, in his entire life, of course). But Ben Tennyson's mother was proving to be significantly scarier than anything he'd ever encountered before. It wasn't so much the blatant threat; he'd heard plenty of those before, and dished them out, too. No, it was the fact that there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that if Ben so much as got a paper cut, his mother would be at Kevin's door, holding a box of Girl Scout cookies (3) in one hand and a meat cleaver in the other.

Sandra smiled at him and flounced out of the room. "Carl! We're going out!"

Ben's father slouched in, looked back and forth between his wife and Kevin, back again, and then said, "Okay, but why does our fifteen-year-old need a babysitter?"

Kevin bit back his laugh and went back to Ben's room, carrying the bowl of soup.

"Your 'rents are goin' out," he said, shutting the door behind him. He set the bowl on the bedside table, turned, and sat in Ben's desk chair, which he pulled closer to the bed. (In case Ben needed him or something. Yeah.)

Ben nodded and started slurping soup. He kept glancing nervously at Kevin, then around the room, then at his soup, and then starting the whole process over. Finally, he took a deep breath, let it out, set down the soup, and turned to face Kevin…

…Who for some reason absolutely could not stop staring at the other teen's muscles. When had those popped into existence? Surely Ben had not been nearly this built back when Kevin had last seen him shirtless, which seemed much too long ago. Where had that come from?

Ben had shut his mouth some time ago and raised an eyebrow at the elder around that same time. "Kevin?"

"Mm?"

"Could you kindly stop ogling my chest so I can talk to you?"

"Mm." Kevin didn't look up.

Ben sighed. "Whatever. Look, about all those phone calls… Well, I was calling about… That is, I wanted to tell you… I mean, I… Ah, screw it."

With that, Ben leaned over, grabbed Kevin's shirts, pulled said teen closer, and…

…The wall caved in.

----------x-----------

**(1) SCREW. He has an apartment now, okay? Or… he's at his mom's or something. I haven't seen that episode yet so shut up, 'kay?**

**(2) Because I've never seen an episode with her in it, so I based her off of my own mom—who, incidentally, actually said that to **_**my**_** boyfriend. It was quite funny. XD And Sandra Tennyson needs to be awesome! So there!**

**(3) Yes, Girl Scout cookies. Because that's what Zach thought of during the aforementioned (above) scene.**

**But yeah. That's that. You didn't really think that I would let the Ben 10 fanfiction not have any action, did you? XD They need to be awesome too, because even though I could have Ben kiss Kevin right now, I'm bored with writing that. So no. There will be aliens! ALIENS, I SAY!!! …Anyway. Hope you liked it!**

**P.S. Did anyone else realized that this chapter is like seven hundred words (or something... I can't count. XD) longer than the other two? I feel cool!  
**


End file.
